bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shades of Grey
Introductions In the World of the Living is where this battle takes place. Mushoku Kaigan one of the most powerful and famous Senjungami ever is walking by some rice fields. '' His heavenly reiatsu making flowers grow..... boring. Mushoku was about to fight maybe his strongest fighter yet. Mushoku sense another beings immense reiatsu. "Shinigami reiatsu, but this level is.." Mushoku starts to walk towards the source. Walking around hopelessly was a man who had lost his way. "I can't believe it, I'm bloody lost again! Screw this their are no people around either." Pacing up and down he suddenly stopped and sensed a powerful presence approaching him. He stood waiting cautiously for the events which were about to unfold. Mushoku saw the source of the reiatsu. The man was noble looking and was well dressed. "Excuse me, why is a Shinigami in the World of the Living, in a rural area of Japan that has no active Hollow attacks?" Zancrow looked at Mushoku and answered "You don't really need to know that." Embarrassed Zancrow proceeded to ask "Do you happen to know your way around here". "The nearest city is thirty miles away and the nearest village is eighteen miles away. But, I can just teleport to any location in any world I desire." Zancrow appearing to get agitated asked Mushoku "Yeah, can you teleport me to the village." Zancrow thought that Mushoku was joking about his teleportation. Mushoku appeared behind Zancrow and touched his shoulder. Both of them were sucked into the swirl vortex that appears from the hand that uses '''Jikūtoraberu' (じくうトラベル, space-time travel). Moments later they were outside of the village. " We are here." Zancrow shocked that he wasn't joking turned to him "Wow, you really can teleport. So, who are ya" "Mushoku Kaigan Shuhan of the fourth division of the Panteon." "Hmmm, I think I remember that name somewhere" Zancrow stood there motionless thinking, then he asked Mushoku "Mushoku.....Mushoku weren't you the one who managed to draw with Velyne Nightshade, if so thats quite a feat you pulled off there. Velyne's no pushover." "Him huh? So I take it I have to fight you now too? That appears to happen often lately." "Well, since I am friends with him, I guess I should but we're near a village it would cause to much chaos" "Very well, I know a place." Mushoku grabbed Zancrow and teleported them into the Soul Society, near a forest in one of the nicer Rungai districts. "How is this? But to more important matter, if you know of me from Velyne than you might know of my power. And I am not talking about my level of power, but of one every special one." "I didn't really listen to the details but to defeat Velyne you must have some talent, but I'm a hell of a lot better" "Talent? I am very powerful. That isn't boasting or bragging just fact. Just as you likely have stronger Reiatsu than me someone with well over twice the reiryoku of a captain." "Heh, twice the reiryoku of a captain. Lemme test you then!" Zancrow started by using a melee assault of punches and kicks. Mushoku jumped back and opened his right hand and released the spell Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming) unspoken close by Zancrow. An enormus purple reiryoku released is released from his hand. It starts to rip through an abandon district and is closing in on Zancrow. " Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming) a spell equal to a Hado # 93 so I would use a good counter." "Heh, pretty good." Zancrow drew his two sealed swords. "Lets go Zekkou, Shura. Zancrow leapt back then calmly said Kyōka Zasshu Soshaku". Suddenly a huge blue beam came charging at the purple beam and they clashed. "That can stop a cero oscuras, is that all you got." Zancrow grinned. "You should have got all the details from my battle with Velyne. If you had than he would have told you about my Kotoamatsukami power. Example, you could with no effort stop a spell with the reiryoku conncentration equal to a Hado # 93 spell. But could you stop another one five, ten, twenty, 100 times as powerful? With Kotoamatsukami it would take even less effort than what you used to cancel my spell, than to make another spell many times stronger." Zancrow clicking his shoulder back into place after the recoil from the purple beam he created. "I could go a few more times before I actually need to put in effort.". Zancrow grinned confidently at Mushoku "Bring it". Mushoku pulled a European double-edge longsword out one of his haoir pockets. As grandmaster of mystic arts it would be simple to store a pocket dimension in his pockets. Then use casted Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming) on the blade to store the reiryoku inside of it. "Now every single slash I make will be like a Hado # 93 spell is hitting you and the surround area." Mushoku swung his blade and split the rest of the abandon district in half. "Tch" Zancrow stepped back "Kyokugen, Shikaku" Suddenly Zancrow's eyes grew light blue and Zancrow seemed to start loosening up. He then shunpo'ed behind Mushoku and swung both of his swords with speed and precision aiming for Mushoku's vital points. Mushoku turned around only to grab one of the sword, which cut his left hand. Then, his sword clashed against Zancrow's other one. "You know, Velyne gave more a challenge but that could be because he released all of his power at first." "I don't need to use much of my power to beat you" Zancrow leapt back and ignited one of his rings and it grew with a blue flame. He then moved his ring and slotted it into a blue box, suddenly a light emerged and Zancrow's appearance had changed. He now was wearing a suit and he was wielding two huge swords which were emitting blue flames and their was a dog holding another sword. "BOOM" Zancrow had sprinted at an immense speed with both of his swords pointed at Mushoku. Mushoku uses his elegant swordsmenship to push Zancrow back. " You think I am fighting you with my full power? No, I am not don't pressume to know that only cause I use a spell equal in strength to a Hado # 93 is the limit of my power. Listen, against me I the most dangerous kind of opponent; regardless if I am powerful, moderate or weak. So you should release your power or you will not win." "I already told you, this will be enough!" Zancrow went back to his normal form then ignited a red ring and inserted it into a red box. Zancrow now had many weapons, mostly explosives equipped to him. "Eat this!" Zancrow fired a variety of brutal rockets which could cause mass damage. "Then your chances of dying have increased. Kotoamatsukami...repel." Several missiles were sent back to Zancrow, but some of them stayed on target. Mushoku shot blasts of reiryoku and was fazed by the explosions. The other missile are locked on Zancrow. "My own moves don't work on me." Zancrow sliced through the missiles with his swords. Zancrow realising that these attacks would be ineffective, he ignited a dark blue flame on his ring then inserted it. He now had a staff, "Lets see how you deal with illusions" Zancrow began casting illusions of meteorites and earthquakes at Mushoku. "Illusions? No that is a useless attempt on me. I myself am a master of illusionary powers in which I can break illusion's of the level of Sōsuke Aizen's '''Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu'. Furthermore, I possess the mental power '''Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki' (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven). This power makes a powerful wall in my mind that separates my mind from outside influences. Being over 3200 years old I have seen many types of powers and now I know using Kotoamatsukami to repel your attacks is pointless I have discover something new." With the last word Mushoku was about to stab Zancrow in the face. "Tch" Zancrow reacted at the last second, still managing to get a small cut on his face. Zancrow jumped back to regain his distance."Heh, your stronger then I thought. Fine you deserve to see the release of the zanpakuto which will destroy you." Zancrow exerted massive amounts of spiritual energy causing clouds to form in the sky, Make em' Flinch, Inabikari" Suddenly a lightning dragon came down flying at Mushoku. This was the mere cause of Zancrow releasing his shikai. "Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods").'' All of sudden large boulders of stone appeared around Mushoku in mid air. He then used Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to keep them from falling." This is Sekkiseki and before you ask how, I am a Senjungami and one of the properties of our Reiryoku is called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law), it allows our powers to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki."'' Mushoku then using Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis), crushed the large boulders of stone into dusk. "While, in this dust state the blocking power is reduced to some degree, it still can repel all Reiryoku that is weaker than its breakdown wave or that doesn't have my kinds spiritual property. Furthermore, if its the first one way it still reduces the strength of the Reiryoku." Mushoku surrounds himself with the Sekkiseki dust. The dragon had hit him, and while it did do damage it was reduced. "Impressive really, to have such power from a Shikai you are worthy of my respect." Mushoku clothes had burn marks and was bleeding slightly. "Pretty impressive for you to be able to stop that. Deal with this! Eizoku Tekina Hassha" Zancrow had started to flash step at a great speed around Mushoku while firing beams of lightning which were guided with precision by Zancrow. Mushoku still had the spell's power stored in his sword and stabbed the ground to release it. A large purple blast of reiryoku released in an explosion around Mushoku and Zancrow. Since, Mushoku cast the spell it likely didn't work on him as for Zancrow no one knows yet. Zancrow jumped back with the signs of his clothes being burnt. "That coulda' been lethal" Zancrow regained his stance and waited for Mushoku attack. Mushoku appeared out the smoke. " You are really within the ten strongest opponents, I have fought in the last 100 years, however the explosion wasn't really meant for you directly. I used the power to increase the Sekkiseki's power." The Sekkiseki dust surrounded Zancrow and moved in to smother him in its Reiryoku breakdown wave to destroy Zancrow's spiritual body. "Crap." Zancrow bit his thumb till it bled then put it on the ground and turned it 90 degrees. "Raikō Rengoku!" Suddenly thousands of lightning swords appeared around Zancrow, then he made them all fly straight into where Zancrow was standing. It caused a huge lightning explosion but Zancrow appeared unhurt. "You see, any amount of lightning even if it is monstrous will not hurt me. So the lightning swords didn't hurt me but the shockwave of the explosion blew away the dust." Zancrow impressed with Mushoku's power started using another technique. He used shunpo to get in front of Mushoku then used Hakaiteki Kūshū. Mushoku throw his sword away, and the lightling draws to it. "Simple logic lightning will draw towards the highest and or nearest metal source." Mushoku shot a large Kahenseikyū (かへんせい球, versatile sphere) of purple reiryoku near point blank to Zancrow. Zancrow quickly noticing the purple sphere coming towards him, he managed to briefly escape the full destructive power of it but he still damaged his leg."Hehehe, I'm not all lightning" Zancrow started to recite a incantation "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse, yet nothing slips through. Become lost in the divine flash of judgement. Tengoku Ikari!" Suddenly a huge and devastating explosion which engulfed the area around Mushoku. Mushoku let himself get hit by the attack. "Now I have studied your power, it would all too simple to make Kotoamatsukami able to make your powers affect you." "Fine, attack me then!" Zancrow shouted at Mushoku. "You'll see the power difference." "You misunderstand, you said your power couldn't work on you. And instead of opening the Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven), and risk an illusionary technique I let you hit me to understand your power. The more I know the less of Kotoamatsukami I need to create the event of something. Now Kotoamatsukami for the next ten minutes, any attack that is of your own power that I repel or absorb and send back will now harm you. And I would take that you would forgot that my sword absorbed your lightning. Well, now my sword until I wishes it absorbed your power, so before I used Kotoamatsukami my sword wouldn't have cut you. Hence, why I didn't just grab it again." Mushoku used Otoho a shunpo like technique appeared behind Zancrow with sword inhand and was about to cut Zancrow. "Heh, ten minutes. I can beat you with my mere swordsmanship." Zancrow spun round and deflected the sword and thrusted his other sword at Mushoku. "Now to see how you fair against your own power." Powerful lightning erupted from the blade and was seeking Zancrow. "I already told you, if lightning hits me I get more energy due to me being naturally attuned to lightning." Zancrow absorbed the lightning then returned the lightning three times as strong. "You think I thought that would defeat you? No, that was a means to an end. But, I will say one thing my sword is not a Zanpakuto my kind don't have them. So this sword has a very unique power it takes any power I want and absorbs it. And I stored more than just the spell, and your lightning I stored parts of the Sekkiseki dust inside of it. When, you absorbed the lightning you absorbed the Sekkiseki. And as now if at anytime I can make the breakdown wave breakdown the spirit's body in seconds. Dasutoāto (ダストアート, dust art), complain of the spiritual body." Said Mushoku the breakdown started to breakdown Zancrow's body slowly due to the power of his Reiatsu. "Kaisei" Zancrow quickly used his regenerative spell and then he summoned a huge amount of lightning which hit him directly. He then amplified the lightning inside his body to a enourmous amount. After Zancrow was more tired and the lightning had appeared to cause few cuts to Zancrow. "Impressive, however its pointless now. The Sekkiseki is still inside of you just your attempt overpowered it and in time it will reactive and contiune to breakdown your body. Unless, you want me to remove it? And no thats not a remove it and I give. Just ask and I will and we still can battle after. I thought it proves my point that only your full power will give you any real chance of defeating me." "Fine, remove this. Then I'll show you my real power." " Verywell." Mushoku opened his palmed and all the dust came out of his body, from his chest. The dust was red with his blood. "You said remove it you never said to do it safely or none safely." But Mushoku wanted to be fair to his own statement and healed only the damage that was done to Zancrow's body from forcibly extracting the dust. "Now I think you start to understand why I have kept saying release your full power. Not because I am powerful, but that I am more dangerous than you can process." Zancrow sighed "It's been a while...since I've had to use my proper release." Zancrow then proceeded to say "Inabikari....Kenjisenkou!" The thunderclouds started to roar loudly as a huge surge of energy exploded around Zancrow. After the smoke cleared Zancrow now had boxes all around his waist as well as 7 rings on his fingers, all which were ignited. "You still have more power to be released, yet you won't release your Bankai so be it." Mushoku then pulled the Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror") from his dimension inside of the haoir's pocket. "This mirror reflect any attack that is equal or below the strength of a Hado # 90 spell. However, it can only reflect the same amount the mirror inself covers." "One strike is all I need." Zancrow opened one of his boxes, suddenly a small animal appeared then Zancrow shouted "Resonance! - Fang" Suddenly he merged with the animal, he then proceeded to now create water in one hand and lightning in the other. He then clapped his hands together and he formed a water and electric surging cannon aimed directly at the mirror. "That has about as much power as my''' Kyoka Zasshu Soshaku'" Any that hit the mirror was reflect back to Zancrow. However, as the attack was bigger than the mirror some hit Mushoku. " I have a question what do you gain from killing me?" "Zancrow dodged the reflection then stopped to think, he hesitated then answered "Well I don't really, but I do gain the satisfaction of winning. I also get to tease Velyne over it but if your looking for a proper reason then no, I gain nothing." " I gain understanding of well.... just about everything your style, your persona, your power etc. I wish to understand all this and more. But until I ask I didn't know your emotions in this now I do." Zancrow after listening shunpo'ed behind Mushoku and summoned a water sphere which was about to engulf Mushoku. He then augmented the sphere with lightning, so the lightning would be amplified by the water and create a huge containted explosion within the sphere. Mushoku used Otoho to move behind Zancrow and went to stab him. "Zancrow I believe your name is it must have crossed your mind, if I can create a new reality with Kotoamatsukami what is to make the event that you just die at my feet?" Zancrow quickly managing to avoid the sword strike jumped back to gain his distance. "Heh, new reality it doesn't matter whatever reality it is I can still beat you." "So you say, but if I kept the Sekkiseki dust inside of you in time you would die. So I already, have one form of killing you and just looking for more." Zancrow still confident in his abilities then returned Fang and opened another box this time a bird with rainbow feathers came out. "'Resonance! - Ragnarok'" now Zancrow had merged with the bird. Zancrow drew his sword then started to thrust at Mushoku at a great speed although his strikes were not aimed to kill. "Unique powers, these I am curious about." Mushoku fired many blasts of purple reiryoku from his right index finger. Zancrow dodging these blasts eventually got into point-blank range of Mushoku, he then went to punch Mushoku with great force and speed. Zancrow thought to himself while striking "It seems that he has less stamina then me. If I can keep this tempo up, I will win through pure stamina." "Pure stamina huh?" Said Mushoku to Zancrow as if he read his mind which he did with '''Terepashii' (テレパシー, telepathy). "I tire easy due to using Kotoamatsukami and other immensely powerful mental powers. Like this one Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity'')." A powerful vortex that appeared infront of them, absorbing, all things inside of it even reishi and air. "If the vortex touches you only space-time abilities can stop it from absorbing you." "Did he just..." Zancrow was interrupted to see a vortex approaching him he quickly shunpo'ed away until he had a good distance. Zancrow then returned Ragnarok then opened a different box this time a much more deadlier looking animal had appeared. "This is one of my Legendary 10, you'll see why soon." Zancrow then said "Resonance! - Ender". When Mushoku read his mind, he gain information on my things. "So you wish to use chaotic destruction, but Chaos in nature is something that has endless forms, example nothingness is Chaos even creation can be Chaos as you will soon see." At the same time he stopped using Shijun. "You can have all the information you need, its being able to actually stop it is the problem for you." Zancrow began to wreak havoc destroying the very ground beneath Mushoku and the surroundings. Mushoku used a Otoho to avoid it, but he felt it was time for something else. "Lost and destructive nature as found no where else. The white horse that carries that the king in black armor. Cold..." As Mushoku started to say a spell a blue, black and purple void appeared in the sky. The void was devouring all that was surrounding it, time, space, reishi, air, light even gravity seemed to to be absorbed. Zancrow completely stunned at the void in the sky came back to his senses then remembered his info. "I got information about this guy being a grandmaster in this sorta thing. So why is there a need to use an incantation, maybe he actually doesn't want to use it because of its side effects." Zancrow then casually walked over to Mushoku and hit him straight on the head to stop him from completing the incantation. "You stopped me from completing the spell, even though I don't need the incantation then why say it? Simple really, and you figured it out. The spell is unique that once finished it doesn't stop until the caster dies or the technique is overpowered. I always do that for that spell is unique as it just keep devouring all things and even I have trouble controling. But, let me ask you why did you stop me? You use a creature with a chaotic nature that can cause immense destruction to the land. So why a void of nothingness consuming all of creation shouldn't matter to you, if it didn't you would have killed me." "Look I stopped you for many reasons, firstly from the start of this battle I never planned to kill you, just defeat you. You spared Velyne's life when you knew you could of killed him, for that reason Velyne told me that if I met you, I should not kill you. Secondly because I'm lazy I wanted to end the battle quickly so I thought this would be the quickest way to end it. Thirdly what would I have gained other than guilt from killing you, from the start I never had anything to gain from this anyway. " I see, your that kind of Shinigami. I spared your friend as I had no reason or would have gained no understanding from killing him. Just as I gain no understanding from killing someone like you, that is why I have never went for the kill once." "What is your main goal?" Zancrow questioned. "To understand nothing more and nothing else, I simply wish to understand." "I see, well what do you want to do now." Zancrow calmly asked. "Normally, to contiune battling however let take a break for a treat. But before that I have one more question. If you had my Senjungami powers such as Kotoamatsukami what would you do with them?" Zancrow sat down and thought about the question for a moment then answered "Well, I would play pranks on my subordinates. It may sound silly but one of the reasons I am with them is to enjoy my life." "So you would risk losing the ability to separate reality from fiction, for a short time of fun. While, Kotoamatsukami is an omnipotent-like power it doesn't mean you are omnipotent. While, it separate's the wall in your mind that separates reality from fiction that allows for your thoughts to be created it can remove it permenantly. I have yet to found away to use Kotoamatsukami to make it no longer a trouble." "Well I'm just that kind of person." Zancrow then chuckled. "Kotoamatsukami rice donut." A jelly filled rice dount appeared in both of their hands. "Well, try it." Zancrow took a bite out of the donut and Zancrow gave a thumbs up to Mushoku approving of the taste. "I made no better than my natural skill. Now what do we do?" Zancrow finishing his donut then answered "Well, if you want to continue fighting to decide the victor we could do that." "Maybe, but didn't have to be somewhere to be?" "I can postpone it for a while" Zancrow grinned. "Zancrow, and be honest is the level the power I am using to much for you?" "Nah, it s'alright" Zancrow answered. Mushoku started to heal with a unspoken healing spell. "So Zancrow, I would like to ask you have your ever heard of the Saikōsōdaikami '(最高壮大神, ''supreme majestic god(s))?" "It rings a bell, yeah I'm pretty sure I've heard of them. Why are you asking me if I know them?" Zancrow asked. "I am the one of them, the '''Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation)." Zancrow's attitude appeared to have changed from his cheeful side to a more nervous side. "I've heard how strong they are, well your the first one I've ever met and I haven't been disappointed in your power." Zancrow then mumbled to himself "Damn, meeting one of them. It's scary being in their presence yet they are so calm and peaceful." "Well, some of us have stronger reiryoku like I, but all of us are powerful and are well respected to all the Soul Society's organizations. After all, we all are older than 2500 years old." "Wow, you must have a lot of experience battling other Shinigami's." "I have battled many types of beings, not just Shinigami, Senjungami, Hollows etc." "How did your battles with the other Senjungami go." "Well, to honest I have never once lost a battle, or at least a real one. In sparring is another thing, but any that were to the death I won." With that Mushoku fired another blast of reiryoku at Zancrow from his hand. Zancrow easily managing to dodge the blast and gained his distance. "So you've never lost, wow. But anyway next time warn me when we're about to start battling again." Zancrow cracked his knuckles then prepared to start fighting again. "Why, I don't know you enough to make an educated guess that you would wait for me. Now, I'll prepare the technique that will your defeat." "You really underestimate me." Zancrow grinned as he opened another box, this time an animal with flames came out. "Resonance! - Natsu". After saying this Zancrow had begun to charge up what appeared to be a enourmous fire sphere which had formed in his hand. "No, I don't and Kenran Higureyume (絢爛日暮れ夢, dazzling twilight dream)." Lets see if you can get out of this. "Where am I, what is this place." Zancrow now was outside of his favorite restaurant. "A second ago I was in a completely different area, but now." Zancrow was too influenced by his favorite food that he forgot about it and went to order some food. "I now have you in my grasp. If I wanted to kill you I could, but I won't as there is no understanding in that for me. I wonder how much of what I have said has reached you." As the illusion affects the victims perception of time as well, who knows how much time has passed in Zancrow's mind. "It's been days eating this same food." Zancrow started to try and remember how he managed to get there. If I use any other techniques while, I use this one it's dispelled. However, Zancrow's reiatsu started to increase again. Zancrow getting frustrated at not being able to remember, gradually started to raise his reiatsu at a frightening rate due to his emotions. Suddenly the area around Zancrow returned to normal and Zancrow was back on the battlefield. "What the....Hell just happened." " Trapped in an illusion in the same class as Aizen's Zanpakuto. But it proves my point again, that I could have killed you again. Thats two for two ways I know on how to kill you Zancrow. Shall we make it three for three?" Zancrow started grinning "I haven't been pressurized like this for a while." Zancrow raised his right arm and then put his hand over his face then pulled it down, he now had donned his hollow mask. "Lets see how you deal with this." Zancrow instantly appeared next to Mushoku then he whispered "Cero" A light green beam emitted from Zancrow's hand at point blank range. " A Cero?" Mushoku put the mirror infront of the Cero and reflected a large portion of it at Zancrow. However, some hit Mushoku. Zancrow barely avoiding the reflection, struck down at Mushoku with great force pointing his sword at Mushoku. "Open Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven)." Nothing happened. "Kotoamatsukami repel Zancrow from making direct contact with me." Zancrow was repelled like if he never moved to attack. "What the." Zancrow removed his mask then asked Mushoku "What did you do, my hollow mask can't be repelled like that easily." " I said the Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven), while it offers me extra mental protection, it reduces the full power of Kotoamatsukami. I simply created the event that you were repelled from directly hitting me. This is for the reason I was dubbed the Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation) in the Saikōsōdaikami '(最高壮大神, ''supreme majestic god(s)) "Heh, you live up to that title well. But all abilities have flaws." Zancrow donned his mask again and this time began charging a much larger and stronger cero "'''Gran Ray Cero!" A dark green cero came flying at Mushoku with thunderous power but Zancrow was pushed back due to the recoil of it. "No, this ability has not flaw, the flaw is who uses it. Kotoamatsukami five Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming)." Five huge waves of purple reiryoku appeared and were targeting Zancrow. Once hit the Gran Ray Cero and canceled each other out and the other four were on target. "Four spells all equal to a Hado # 93 are now targeting you." Zancrow removed his mask then opened a box and a huge animal came out. "Resonance! - Jet" Zancrow then created a huge wall to block the spells then he reinforced it with another 10 walls. The waves of reiryoku broke the walls, but spells were spent before the could hit Zancrow. "Suddenly, tears of blood come from his eyes. Using Kotoamatsukami has done its damage. "We should end this before we destroy each other. "Yeah, I think we should." Zancrow sheathed his sword and walked up to Mushoku. "So thats the side effect, I see. Well I guess this is it, you really let me enjoy battle for once. Drop by my area one time, I'll treat you to food this time." Zancrow then walked off, gradually disappearing away from Mushoku's sight.